


Beauty Came In The Form Of You

by edenforjungwon



Category: ENHYPEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, M/M, but i need to get this one out because, i don't really like how this one turns out, i just need jakehoon soulmate au, i literally don't know how this shit works, jakehoon soulmate, jaywon is here just because i love them, skater sunghoon because im obsessed, so please excuse any inaccuracies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:14:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27882826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenforjungwon/pseuds/edenforjungwon
Summary: soulmate au where you live in a world of monochromatic grey until you make eye contact with your soulmate, and you start seeing colours.sunghoon always thought that he didn't need a soulmate, until he met his soulmate.
Relationships: Park Jongseong | Jay & Yang Jungwon, Park Jongseong | Jay/Yang Jungwon, Park Sunghoon & Shim Jaeyoon | Jake, Park Sunghoon/Shim Jaeyoon | Jake
Comments: 13
Kudos: 165





	Beauty Came In The Form Of You

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short so there's only a small part of jakehoon :(. im probably making this a series, but i have zero commitment so i need a second thought. and this took an embarrassing amount of time to complete lmao.

In a world of monochrome where everything is just simply a hue of grey, you can hardly think of anything in the world as beautiful, but Sunghoon thinks otherwise. To him, beauty isn't just colours. Sunghoon still manages to find the beauty in it despite never seeing colours ever in his life, although he had yearned to see colours for years, for his soulmate to finally present themselves in his life so he can see the beauty that is colours that everyone around him had been saying. Instead, he found beauty in something else – that is figure skating.

The ice rink, even though cold, makes him feel like at home, heart warming just at the thought of being on the ice. He loves the feeling of sliding across the hard-frozen ice because it feels like he's flying, and it has never felt different even after years.

Figure skating has become everything in his life ever since he was 8, spending more time in the ice rink compare to school. The bruises littering his skin that became a part of his body is the evidence for all his hard work for the past years. His whole world revolves around figure skating, which eventually becomes his career later in his life. Having the honour to represent Korea in various competitions around the globe brings him the satisfaction in life, as well as bringing his shoulder up since that's what makes his family proud of him.

His dedication for figure skating probably is the reason why he had yet to meet his soulmate. He rarely see anyone outside the ice rink. Sure, he had travelled across the globe for competitions and try his luck in finding his soulmate, but every single person he met eyes with inside the ice rink couldn't bring colours to his life. What is meant to happen will happen, that's what he hold onto for the past few years, until he started to lost hope.

As Sunghoon glides across the ice in tandem with the music reverberating in the background, he notices Jay and Jungwon wave at him to get his attention from the exit of the rink. He slowly skates towards them, putting on skate guards for the blades as he reaches the exit and hopping off from the ice rink.

"Here's your latte, I got it hot for you. Man, it's freezing out there." Sunghoon accepts the cup from Jay gladly and he sighs in relief as it warms his fingertips almost instantly. Taking a sip from the hot beverage, he shudders as warmth overcomes him, slowly warming up his every muscle.

He watches as Jay took off his padded jacket to put it on Jungwon who seems to be shivering from the cold, and there's this indescribable feeling that settles inside his stomach.

Jay met Jungwon a year ago during the first day of new school year when the deer-eyed first grader stumbled into Jay's arm as well as into his heart in an attempt to get to his class. Their visions were instantly filled with colours as they met eyes, which lead them being stuck to the hip till now even after both Jay and Sunghoon graduate high school. They're like a match made in heaven, and Sunghoon doesn't think there will be anybody else who suit Jay more than Jungwon. But even then, sometimes Sunghoon just got sick of them.

"Stop being gross in front of me!" Sunghoon shouts at them as they scramble away laughing to avoid Sunghoon's incoming kick. 

"Anyways, we'll wait for you until you're done. Your sister told us not to let you stay for too late since your competition is early in the morning tomorrow." Jay grabs Jungwon's hand and lead both of them towards the seats where he can help the younger with his schoolwork.

Sunghoon doesn't really care if he hasn't met his soulmate yet, since figure skating is the only thing that matters to him right now, but it's during times like this that Sunghoon is envy of Jay for having a soulmate. Sometimes the thought that he might not have a soulmate crosses his mind, that he might never see colours ever in his life and he will have to forever live in a world where everything is just an achromatic gloom, as well as having nobody whom he connects spiritually with. And honestly, the thought terrifies him.

But the world works in a petrifying strange way. What's meant to be, what's written in the stars, inescapable fate. Having a soulmate assigned for you before your birth, and the stars aligned for the meeting of soulmates.

_If it's meant to be, it will be._

The murmurings slowly tone down into a silence as the voice of the announcer boom from the loudspeaker.

"Skater number 7, Park Sunghoon."

Sunghoon skates towards the middle of the ice rink, standing in his position with his eyes closed, hands clasped tightly in front of him. Sunghoon is in favourite to win gold for the competition, it's what people had expected. But the universe is working on its magic, orchestrating the meeting of two soulmates.

Sunghoon catches an eye among the crowd and he knows he would never forget those eyes – the eyes that make his world burst in vibrant colours. The once monochromatic world slowly become alive with the sudden disperse of colours, painting his life in a new light. 

He lets out an inaudible gasp as he feels an instant connection with the other male, his body jolt as a spark ignited inside of him. Before he realised, he had gone too close towards the side, instinctively he quickly maneuver away but loses his footing and went crashing down the ice.

There is a sharp pain on his right thigh as he lands on the cold ice, collective gasps resonate across the enclosed area. His name rings beside his ear as he writhes in pain, but he got up right away and continue with his routine, not before meeting eyes with the boy earlier, whose eyes now widening in shock. Sunghoon sends him a smile, suddenly the competition doesn't seem that important anymore.

Sunghoon looks around the area among the dispersing crowd for a particular boy, eyes scanning wild for the same eyes that paint his world in colours. He turns around when he hears quick footsteps behind him, and the boy he was searching for bumps into his chest. Sunghoon takes a hold of his waist, steadying both of them from tumbling backwards.

"Shit, I'm so sorry." The boy in his arm mutters under his breath, and there is a fond smile on Sunghoon's face as he watches the other boy's reddening cheeks.

"I'm Park Sunghoon, what's your name?"

The boy's head perks up at the name, cheeks red and eyes glinting under the blinding lights above their heads. Sunghoon couldn't help but to laugh at the sight. The boy's big bright eyes peek from under his chocolate bangs, tall nose and a pretty plump lips on a smooth skin, framed by a defined jaw. Sunghoon thinks he oddly resembles a puppy, a golden retriever precisely.

"Sim Jaeyun, but you can call me Jake." He hastily replies, breath coming out in short exhale. Then he smiles, and Sunghoon's heart flipped at the sight.

He had yearned to meet his soulmate so he can see the beauty that is colours that everyone around has been saying. But now he had seen colours, he thinks the beauty in life isn't the colours. 

Beauty didn't come in the form of colours.

Beauty came in the form of a person.

Beauty came in the form of a soulmate.


End file.
